From Before Time
by Kangarooney
Summary: The meddlesome moon ruins everything; since before the beginning of Time to now. The Man has a knack for chaos and causing the gullible to believe him as just. He is gleeful in the results; thus causing him to continue his torment of the spirits from before Time began.
1. Chapter 1

Alone the child sat, staring up at the moon. Not a whisper of sound was heard throughout the forest. The snow fell silently.

From a standbyers point of view-if they believed, which none ever did- the scene would be perfect. So quiet, so beautiful. But from the child's point of view, nothing was right.

This young boy, maybe fifteen years old-if even that- was alone. Alone in the snow, alone in the woods. Alone for the past seventeen-million years; and then some.

He was a spirit. The spirit of Winter. Not a sprite, not _a_ spirit who specialized in different aspects of winter. No, he was _the spirit_. Not that anyone cared. Or knew.

Before he existed, the world had been a desert. Well... part of it was a desert, the other part was a tropical jungle with exploding mountains. It was inhabited by giant lizards, _dinosaurs_- and strange humans. The spirits that existed before him were few and far between. The main one was, obviously, the Moon.

Along with the Moon was Death, Life, Light, and Dark. Before him everything was simple. There was also Mother, but she wasn't near as active as those four previously mentioned. Even then, there wasn't much to be done on the planet.

He himself had been an experiment. The five had asked the Man in the Moon if he could change the world as it was, add a new element- which is exactly what he did.

Jokul found himself rising from a pond. The water was too warm, it scalded him. Before he knew what he was doing, the entire clearing was covered in white glittering stuff. The water itself was now rock solid.

He remembered laughing. He remembered racing around the clearing, touching his fingers against trees and watching more hard stuff form elegant designs. As he continued to play, the moon's light had fallen on him. He remembered hearing a voice, reverberating through his heart. The words _Jokul Frosti _made him feel light headed.

"Jokul Frosti..." He tested his voice, delighted in how it felt on his tongue. "Jokul Frosti!" He shouted to the sky, with his shout another element appeared. The wind.

Later he had heard how the wind was an untameable force, that even the moon had given up on this wild thing. Yet that night, as he shouted his name to the heavens, it had come to him, and was with him still.

Jokul had gone on from there, doing what he saw fit. He had scattered half of the world with snow and ice, and when Light came to chase away his beautiful creations, he would laugh at her and follow Dark.

Around and around he went. Always one half of the world would have his gift bestowed upon it, sparkling as Light came to chase it away, and thrilling when Dark played with him.

Later on he and Light made an agreement, for one quarter of each Sun passing, he was allowed to cover that part of the world. Both night and day. But as that time grew to an end, he would move further on in the world. After him, Life followed. She sprinkled the cold, wet earth with her very being, and behind her greenery would come.

Sun-passing after Sun-passing, their chase continued. Winter-child and Life-spirit, hand in hand. Death-master and Dark-holder. Mother and Light-bearer. All of these spirits did their duties. Content to be with each other, content to keep their ball of joy spinning in balance.

But... He remembered, the Moon Man grew tired of this endless circle. Without their consent he added new elements. Spring was born, Summer and Autumn. All of these girl-elements brought unbalance.

Spring and Summer both took away Light and Life's jobs, even as Light and Life tried to hold on. Autumn helped them take away Life, and even Dark found himself sorely pressed.

As they fought and bickered, trying in vain to save themselves from these new creatures, Winter found itself running rampant. Without Life, Light, and Dark, Winter began to take over their once-beautiful planet.

Death couldn't help but find himself being pulled into the unbalance. Winter brought cold, and extended cold with no Life or Light, brought Death.

Winter and Death tried to ignore their duties, they tried to stop. But once unbalance occurred, there was nothing that could stop it. Not without all of the elements cooperation.

A time of ice and death swept over the land. Those lizards and strange people disappeared. A time that Jokul once thought would be beautiful, proved deadly and depressing.

He and Death began to argue, they fought and bickered. Their disagreement on trivial matters caused the planet to frost over more and those few creatures that remained to die.

After many Sun-passes, Winter and Death forgave the other. For now they had to deal with new spirits. The king of the Sea being one of them, he was thoroughly upset with his frozen domain, and let Jokul know just what he thought. Time also was born, he called himself Old Man Time, and both Death and Jokul laughed at him.

From there the term Old Man Winter was born. Jokul was not pleased, but Time seemed to believe it fairly amusing. From Time, years and days were made. A way to measure what the original five had lived through.

From how Time spoke, Death and Winter felt affronted. Time acted as if the world was weight on his being, as if _he_ held it up. They looked for their old friends for help, but found them still in the midst of a war, albeit a losing one.

Sadly it was not a war Death or Winter could give them aid in. For many hundreds of years, they watched them fade until they were no more. Dark barely survived, but he did. Jokul and Death greeted him with wide open arms. They nurtured him and called for Mother. She herself gladly held them all within her being.

For years, they lived together. When duty called they were off, but quickly returned.

The Moon was not content with how far he had shattered them. Pitch Black was born. Jokul, Mother, and Death sadly watched as Dark was consumed. This new spirit taking Dark's creations and twisting them beyond their original intent.

Jokul and Death began to spend more time together. Unwittingly they began to cause fear. Dark's 'successor' was drawn to them. He began a war with them. He tried to twist their lives and consume them as he had Dark.

Mother could only watch as they had watched before.

The two fought together, they put all their power together, unknowingly causing more fear- a strange element this Pitch creature thrived for.

Finally, Mother could not bear watching them destroy themselves. She broke an unspoken rule and aided them in a fight that was not her own. She told them what was happening, that by working together, they were causing Pitch to be drawn to them. The only way to survive was to seperate.

The two were heartbroken, but agreed that together they could be no more. For the Moon had cursed those of older times, and he would not deal with them remaining together, possibly plotting his own demise.

To this very day, Jokul had not seen Death since. Though he had seen Death's work, he even caused death to try and contact his once-friend, but ultimately ran away before he could be seen.

* * *

_This will be a multi-chapter fic. I'll try to update once a week. It will be spotty over summer as I will be at the Boyscout Jamboree in West Virginia for one part of the summer, and 3weeks at a volunteer spot in West PA. The first will definitely not have internet. I may be able to ask the head of White Sulphur Springs if I can use internet 1/week while there._

_I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Adeiu._

_-Kangarooney-_


	2. Chapter 2

Although no longer active in the Spirit world, no longer in touch with what other atrocities the Moon had bestowed upon his once-beautiful planet, Jokul knew more creatures were being added.

At one point, Jokul felt fear. He remembered visiting one of the large islands- now inhabited by squishy warm creatures, _humans_. He remembered seeing an intricate design on a frozen-over lake, a design he had not created.

Was the Moon replacing him? Was it his time now? Was _Death_ replaced?

He remembered following the Spirit trail of the creature that had _dared_ try to use his element- remembered seeing the Elvin creature skipping through the trees as it coated everything it passed with sparkling, glittering _frost_.

He had growled then, the skies echoing his ire. The creature had frozen as it gazed at the rapidly darkening skies. Thunder rumbled over it as it turned around.

For a moment, it looked afraid, before suddenly giggling and dancing over to him, hands reaching to him. He remembered feeling startled before halting the creature with a wall of ice, which quickly formed a hand that grabbed the thing and pulled it right before his eyes.

It quaked in fear, all giggling gone. His eyes bore into it, searching for the power deep within, that he knew he contained. There was none, barely a wisp of _something_ coursed through its body, but nothing more.

Sighing, he had gently placed it down. It had spoken to him, asking him what it had done. He had responded with a simple misplacement of his being, and then vanished into the flurries.

A sprite, the Man had begun to make _sprites_. Jokul couldn't help but laugh aloud after that encounter, both relieved he wasn't being replaced, and angry that the Moon hadn't made sprites in the beginning, instead of replacing his friends.

Jokul didn't need sprites- supposed helpers- he was fine being alone. But as his time continued, he realized that a day off was always nice.

And now... a couple thousand years ago, quite recently, the Moon added a new element, one that surely tore Jokul into threads. He had never liked the Man, who was always meddling in _Jokul's_ world. Now the Man- who likely knew of Jokul's dislike- had one-upped him.

He had created Spirits that he dubbed _Guardians_. These spirits were immediately part of the Moon's family. And although Jokul _hated_ the Moon, with every piece of his self, he felt left out when the Moon _immediately_ chose these spirits as special; they who had barely existed.

True it started with one, then another, another, and then the last- all over time. But Jokul didn't like it, not at all.

When he heard from Summer- _that blasted good-for-nothing wannabe-_ about what the Moon was doing and how _'romantic'_ it was, he felt lost; so lost, and alone.

Later, Spring managed to catch him as he bid farewell to his melting snow and jabbered on about how the Moon had created these spirits solely for human's holidays and to bring them joy. And _then_ how the Moon had made them believed in. That human's could_ see_ them.

Jokul had left Spring angrily, not even pretending to be polite-as he normally did.

There were other "holiday" spirits, who weren't "Guardians" either, yet they were believed in, and thus, _seen_.

He had spent the last six-hundred years yelling at the moon, asking him "Why?".

"Why have you done this to me? What have I _done_ to you?" He screamed into the heavens, just as he had once done, all that time ago when he learned his name. But that had been a time of joy, this was not.

He could feel himself slowly falling apart, could feel the hatred for the Moon consuming him, the loss of his friends eating away at his mind. The solitude... _was killing him._

* * *

_Sorry dudes, I know you've been asking for more, but I lost my flashdrive, which has the entire story on it. I wrote this right after the movie came out, but never did up-load it. So I'll continue to up-load chapter by chapter- and try not to lose my flash-drive again. Although come to think of it, I should probably just save it on the computer or something... eh what the heck.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Well since I've already called it a "Disclaimer", shouldn't that mean I've, eh,_** dis-claimed**_ it? Well for all you super particular people out there: Yo no own dis here thingy. AKA: Rise of the (awesomest) Guardians. :L_

_Anywho, enjoy this chapter. I'm not too happy about it's shortness, but I'll be adding another chapter tomorrow as compensation. After that... well we're going on a last-minute vacay(always seems to be the case with my fam, smh)._

* * *

Who did this _kangaroo_ think he was?

Jokul looked quizzically at the creature as it stood in the middle of his pond, yelling on and on about how the winter spirit ruined _his_ holiday, 'how _dare_ he?' and yadda, yadda, ya...

Honestly, one would think that Jokul was a mere sprite, a young thing that the rabbit was angry wi- come to think of it; Jokul knew _sprites _older than this... thing yelling at him. Not that the rabbit could see him, it obviously knew he was there, observing it, but not within its range of view.

For some reason, those favorites of the Moon had chosen forms. They had left their spirit forms to become solid, solid like ice. Jokul could not fathom why they would leave their forms behind, only after Spring appeared, gushing over how adorable the idea was, did he realize what it was for.

This was all part of the Moon's plan. Now not only did his special 'Guardians' have believers, but so did every spirit created for a human holiday. They were all seeable; whereas he, an aged and wise spirit, went ignored, not only by the humans -who were suddenly very important- but also by the spirits.

Sure, Jokul didn't care for Spring, Summer, Autumn, or any of the others that had ruined his life, but being _ignored_? And worse, they thought him a 'young, idiotic thing'.

_WHAT?_

Jokul could not _fathom_ their reasoning. Because they rarely saw him, they thought him to be a 'new' spirit.

No seriously... **_WHAT?_**

And now, below him, one of those 'favored' spirits was _scolding_ him for 'ruining' its holiday. Jokul _never_ went around trying to anger other spirits. He wasn't scared of them, nor was he on good terms, he was just distant.

Why would this thing assume he wanted to ruin its holiday? He didn't _care_ about its 'holiday'.

Whatever.

* * *

Jokul Frosti, just for the novelty of it, had taken on the form of a child; perhaps the children would see him then. Perhaps then the Moon might acknowledge him, in a _good_ way.

His form was of a boy, around fifteen years of age, with a shock of white hair. He wore a blue hoodie and a pair of tattered leggings. To complete his appearance, he found an interestingly shaped stick and used it as a way to direct his power.

This should be interesting...

* * *

"Jack _Frost?_ Why would Manny choose _'im?_ That bloody tot 'as 'is 'ead in the clouds. No way would 'e be_ responsible _enough fer the job!"

"Oh ho, he's a fine lad! Maybe a bit naughty... But Manny knows what he's doing. Don't doubt him."

"Oh my, Jack Frost; he's got the _prettiest_ teeth EVER! They're so pearly white and... ah. I can't _wait_ to see them in reality!"

"Ferget 'im. What about tryin' ta catch 'im? That bloody burl won't just _come_ with me. What d'ya propose we do? Throw 'im in a _sack_?"

"That exactly what we do, good idea Bunny!" Bunny found himself whacked on the back by the heavy-handed man.

* * *

_I still can't get over the fact that this chapter is so unbelievingly short._

_Oh, and yeah, guess I forgot to mention how the story hops around randomly. After this bit, it does tend to slow down and align with a normal time-frame. Though there are lots of flashbacks... meh; I;m sure y'all can deal._

_Anyway, see y'all tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah donut own dis here awesome-tastic movie/book series. _

* * *

"'ello mate," A rich deep voice said from the shadows. Surprised, Jokul twirled around, but scoffed quietly when he saw the Easter Bunny, "been a long time; the blizzard o' '68 oi believe," Creeping forward, he dramatically leaped backwards as Bunny came out, "Easter Sunday, wasn' it?"

"Aw Bunny, you're not still mad about _that_. Are ya?" Jokul asked, laughing quietly.

"Yes, but this is about somethin' else." Bunny started, looking down at his boomerang. "Fellas."

"Wha-?" Jokul started, before noticing furry forms appearing and shoving him in a sack -"Hey! Put me down!" -then through a portal.

Slightly discombobulated, he wriggled his way out of the sack to find the Moon's chosen 'favorites' standing before him. "Heyyyy, there he is! Jack Frost!" North said, spreading his arms wide.

"Wow... You gotta be kidding me." Jokul muttered to himself, before being lifted into the air by the same creatures that stuffed him into the sack. "H-ey-ey, put me down!"

"I hope the yetis treated you well." North said- not really sounding like he cared.

"Oh yeah~, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," he snarled out, sarcastically.

"Oh good, that was my idea!" North smiled even more broadly than before. Jokul could not believe this guy, like seriously. Did he not understand basic language? North was already turning elsewhere, however, so Jokul had no time to correct the large man. "You know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously." Jokul agreed.

"And then there's Tooth."

Jokul barely had time to look the other way before the fairy was upon him, wings all a-flutter and jaw going faster than before-mentioned wings; if that was possible. "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you, and your _teeth!_"

"…my _what_?"

"Open up!" She reached forward and pulled his mouth open. "Are they really as white as they say? Aww, they really _do_ sparkle like freshly-fallen snow~!" A few of the weird hummingbird things gasped and ah-ed, causing -Tooth? - to berate them. "Now girls, let's not disgrace the uniform."

"-and Sandman... Sandy, Sandy. Wake up!" North continued as if nothing had happened.

Jokul ignored them, "So... anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Sandy waved a hand in the air before at random- or so it seemed- causing pictures to appear above his head. "Uh... it-it, that's not really helping... But- but thanks little man."

Turning away he froze a random elf. "Now what have I done that would cause all of you to be here together..." Turning around he glanced at North again, "Am I on the Naughty list?"

"Ahaha, on Naughty List? You hold record." The man laughed in response. "But! No matter, we overlook, now we are wiping slate clean."

This caused Jokul to become more curious by the second. "How come?" He asked, ignoring an 'Aha, good question.' from the rabbit.

"How come? I _tell_ you how come!" North began. Finally they were getting somewhere, "because now, you are _Guardian!_" The man said, throwing his hands in the air as music began.

Jokul found himself backing away from Tooth's helpers, just following that North cried: "Is the best part!" Stomping his feet to the drumbeats. There were elves all around his feet, and yetis juggling flaming sticks. One elf pointed sternly at his bare feet, then at a pair of... -Death forbid, were those…? -_shoes_ held by two more smiling elves. A yeti brought a huge book over to North who began to open it.

Enough was enough- the swooning bird-thingies, Sandman raising a glass in "cheers", even Bunny's glaring eyes- Jokul raised his stick high and slammed it into the ground. Frost coated everything outward. After silence was all there was, Jokul broke it. "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

Silence for a moment, then North started laughing like that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. The following four words had Jokul so infuriated he felt like killing someone. "Of course you do. Music!"

Before anymore... whatever could start up again, Jokul called out: "No _music!_" A nearby elf threw it's trumpet to the floor before walking away. Jokul wished he could do the same. "This is all very flattering but, you don't want me. You're all 'hard work' and _'deadlines'_ while I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

An irritating, very unappreciated Bunny agreed. "Ha, yeah, that's exactly wot I said!"

Tooth glared at him before fluttering over to Jokul, "Jack, I don't think you completely understand what it is we do. Each of those lights, is a child." She gestured at the globe behind her.

"A child who _believes_;" North added, walking over as well, "and good, or bad. Naughty, or nice. We protect them." The cheesy moment was ruined by the tooth fairy shoving her fingers in his mouth. "Okay, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is up to doing who knows _what_!"

Jokul Frosti could not believe his ears. Pitch Black? He couldn't be back, could he...? "Pitch? You mean the boogieman?"

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them!" North gestured to the globe once more. But honestly, Jokul couldn't find it in himself to care. Pitch Black was back...

"All the more reason to find someone more qualified." Jokul couldn't believe what he was saying. He was being given a chance to destroy Pitch... but then again, he'd be considered a hypocrite if he fought with _them_.

"You think _we_ pick? No! You were chosen, like we all were chosen!" Jokul did _not _like where this was going. "...by Man in Moon!"

"What?" Jokul asked, not believing- for the second time that day- his ears.

"Last night Jack, he chose you."

"Maybe." The sour rabbit added.

"Man in the Moon... He _talks_ to you?" He asked, even though he already knew it. North said something unintelligible, "Wh-why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Manny was just _so twisted_. "Whaough... After 3-" he caught himself from saying 'million', "-hundred years, this is his answer? To spend _eternity_ like you guys-" He couldn't believe this, "cooped up in some- some hideout thinking of-of new ways to bribe kids?" He ended his mini rant with his voice two notes higher than when he began.

"No no." He turned and stared straight at the moon, "That's _not_ for me!" As if just realizing he had an audience, he glanced at the others, "No offense."

"H-h-how, how is that not offensive?" Bunny asked, staring at the other in incredulity. "You know- you know what oi think. Oi think we just dodged a bullet, oi mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?"

Jokul knew bait when he saw it, but he couldn't resist, anything to lift the heavy mood. "Ah, ever heard of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you." Bunny rose to his feet once more, "do they? Y'see, you're invisible mate, it's like you don't even exist."

"Bunny! Stop..."

"No. No, the kangaroo's right."

"What? _What_ did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo."

"Oh, and all this time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, _what_ are you?"

"I'm a bunny, the _Easter_ Bunny. People _believe_ in _me._"

Tense silence echoed around the room. Bunny and Jokul were nose-to-nose. But before anyone could say anything, Jokul pulled back, a twisted, false grin on his face.

"Wow. Cause ya know, first impressions are everything, and I gotta admit. _This_," He gestured to the lot of them, "was a _great_ first impression. So great that I know how much I _don't_ want to be included in your little group." He turned his back on them again.

Lazily walking away, he continued on. "I mean, Pitch Black has done quite a few pretty bad things in his life, I've been witness to... _most _of them- but that doesn't mean that joining _you_ is on my agenda of 'Everything I wanna do before I die'; or get consumed, either one.

"And then, there's _you_." He tossed a glance over one of his shoulders. "You guys are the 'Oh yeah, we're the most amazing spirits you'll ever run in to. Cause ya know, we're Manny's _favorites_._'_ I really do despise you and you're attitudes, so that's a big reason.

"Annnnd... hum. That's about it, for now. So good~bye." Leaping through a window he had slowly meandered over to, Jokul disappeared from their sight.

"Well... that could have gone better." Tooth slowly said, glancing at Bunny inconspicuously-or so she thought.

* * *

_It's an annoyed rabbit, oh fun._


End file.
